Dark Heart
by GummyShark
Summary: Juppeta, was a solid Banette who kept to herself. That all changed when she gets some news. And gains new trust in pokemon. Better than it sounds, I'm just not that great with summary's. Warning: Lemon. My first lemon.
1. Misguided Mansion

Juppeta sleeping somewhat soundly awoke to being shoved off the crate she was leaning against for support.

"About damn, time you woke up! " sneered the Mismagius with her cold stare. Being woken up from her deep slumber was enough to piss Juppeta off, even to the extent of wanting to punch Mismagius through the wall. But, it was nice to know her own snobby best friend cared enough to check on her to make sure she wasn't actually deader than she could get.

"And what was so damn important that you just had to wake me up? " glared Juppeta staring back as coldy as Mismagius had.

Mismagius smiled heartily "No, need to be so cold. I was making sure you weren't somewhere lost or something. Forget I even bothered. Anyway! You know the other ghosts have been looking for you for days now right? " Juppeta rolled her eyes "And why would they bother? Not, like I'm an important ghost. Probably why none of them bother to even pass me a glance when I'm around. " Mismagius shook her head and held up her hands "No! no! So untrue! Your little brother Shuppet has been looking for you. "

It sort of touched her little dark heart to know her brother was bored without her even if she was still around the mansion. " Did you know, your parents are trying to set you up with a special someone a Gengar for say. For mating season? " Mismagius smug little smile told her why she came here.

It wasn't that she cared. It wasn't because she was my best friend. It was all because of that. Hell, they probably gave her some reward for going to find me. she couldn't believe she was helping those two. she lost her train of thought when Mismagius drawled on.

"Hehe, they're even setting your brother up with someone. I mean I'm sure he's old enough right? Even if he's just a shuppet. " Oh, like hell I'd let them do that. "And here, I thought we were best friends, Mismagius? Yet, your going to sell your own best friend out for what your own benefit? Even my brother.. " Looks, like Juppeta finally found her reason to leave the mansion.. all these screwed up traditions she had to put up with when she was a shuppet. she shouldn't have to put up with it anymore.

She punched her before she even had time to react, considering she didn't faze through the wall like an alert ghost should've. she dashed through the wall peaking through the rooms of the mansion to see if she could find her little brother.

I swear, I'll escape this place with him. I swear I'll take us far away from here. I swear-

Juppeta was so lost in thought considering she didn't even realize she had entered one of the rooms and ended up bumping into a blurry figure. she fell backwards, a bit startled at first then dusted herself off opening her eyes. "Hey watch where your floating! " grumbled a shocked Haunter. "You know, I never knew anyone occupied this room. I've never seen you in it when I wander around. " she stated. He rubbed his eyes "You know us ghosts, always vanishing from time to time. " he vanished just as he had said so.

"Guess he had somewhere better to be. " before Juppeta could even exist the door he reappeared in front of the door way. "I was kidding. Eheheh. I figured ghosts liked pranks. don't be so uptight. 'live' a little! " he chuckled at his own joke. It was hard to enjoy someone's company when your looking for someone and trying to avoid being found at the same time.

Still, she grinned "I'm not use.. to company I guess, I've never really chatted long with anyone here." He didn't leave the minute after like most of the ghosts tended to do.

"I see. Are you looking for someone? Or were you just bumping through walls? " Juppeta rolled her eyes "Is that suppose to be funny? Look, I didn't mean to bust into your room. " He began to laugh again " Hey, I said loosen up didn't I? It's fine, I don't mind anyone entering my room. Besides, it's been nice chatting with you. I'll let you get on your way. " Juppeta stumbled as he was about to fade through the wall and leave "Wait! I, have something to ask. " she shouted. Haunter turned back quite startled "Ask away, then. " Juppeta sighed heavily "Have you.. seen a shuppet? There, can't be many of them he's like one of 3 that refuse to evolve. He's got a little red bow tie around his neck. Ever seen him? " Haunter pondered for a moment "A shuppet.. yes, I've seen him. He was in one of the unoccupied rooms a few days ago tossing a bunch of books around. Such, a silly kid if you ask me. " Juppeta laughed "Yeah, that's him. Thank you, so much. Now.. where is that? "

Haunter pointed his hand in a direction of left "You've.. never been to the library section? Then, again it is pretty dusty. I'll show you, not like I have any 'living' to do. " he chuckled once more at another of his jokes. Juppeta just simply followed being careful not to be spotted. Haunter glanced at her, then spoke up "Why were you avoiding peoples gazes as we passed through the hall? " Juppeta muttered "L-look, I'm trying to avoid being found alright? Lets.. just say it won't be good if I am. " Haunter nodded not asking another question as they searched through the library.

Juppeta felt a book fall onto her face. "Watch where, your tossing those things Haunter! " Haunter replied "But it wasn't me. I've read most of these books anyway. " Juppeta glanced up at the bookshelf to see a tiny shuppet pushing books off the shelf. "Shuppet, how long have you been in here!? " Shuppet looked down "Oh hey sis! Have you ever been in here? It's fun knocking the books off the shelf then coming back the next day to see them all stacked up again. I wonder who puts them back. It's always neat when I come back. " Haunter smiled "Such, a interesting brother you have Juppeta. Where do you plan on going now? " Juppeta shrugged "You seem concerned to know.. are you.. worried about me? " Haunter chuckled "If you say it won't be good if someone finds you, then I guess I am concerned. " Juppeta tucked her arms behind her head "If you must know, I'm heading somewhere. not sure where. just somewhere. anywhere but here. Hey shuppet. Come on, you've messed up those books enough lets get out of here. " Shuppet nodded "Huh? Alright, sis. Bye mister Haunter. Thanks for helping my sis find me! " Juppeta gripped shuppet by the cloth of his ghost little hand. Haunter watched as they vanished through the wall. "See you, around Juppeta. I hope you make it wherever your going.. "


	2. Salvation Found

"Sis, when are we going to stop and rest already? I'm tired of walking! " jeered Shuppet, as he complained for the past hours. Juppeta sighed "Your not even the one doing the walking. You're floating! " Shuppet sighed "But, I still don't see why we left the Mansion. I mean it was nice back there.. so many nice ghosts.. so many books- " she cut him off she was doing all this for him, or was she doing it all for herself? she shook herself of the thoughts "You.. think they were.. nice!? Do you know how much I risked to get us out of there? That messed up place, and your saying you.. want to go back!? " Shuppet muttered "Well.. no.. but I don't see- " she sighed in an irritated manor "Nice? There are no nice ghosts.. do you know how messed up they are do you!? I swear- " Shuppet seemed terrified "What about Haunter..? is he so messed up? would a messed up ghost have helped you find someone? Not all of them are messed up sis.. take into consideration..! " she rolled her eyes, no matter how much he was right.. she couldn't believe it.. he was right.. Haunter.. wasn't like them. He was touching and caring.. and Impish.

She felt her cheeks get heavily warm. Shuppet seemed concerned "Sis are you okay? Your.. looking sick. Somebody get her a chansey ! " he squeaked to the open world that was empty around them. She chuckled "I-I'm fine.. it's nothing! I'm not sick or anything. don't worry about it. " she shook her head, she couldn't believe she was thinking such thoughts of someone.. she didn't quite understand Haunter and yet she felt this way. She continued walking along side Shuppet across the darkened fields until she spotted an empty crevice like cave. "We can stay here! Finally no more walking! " shrieked Shuppet happily.

Juppeta rolled her eyes "You didn't do any walking, stop complaining.. and I guess this will do for now. " the cave had quite depth to it. Shuppet snickered "Hey, sis.. are you worried about Haunter? " Worried, why would he ask such a thing? Why would she worry herself over Haunter. She shook herself of her thoughts once more.. it wasn't like she cared or anything.. but she did hope he was alright deep down. "W-why would I be worried about that specter? He.. can fend for himself he's fine. " Shuppet smiled "Ehehe.. if you say so sis. " Juppeta rolled her eyes and scuffled across the room "Whatever.. I'm heading off to sleep..! " they both existed into the cave it was pretty hallow and had enough space for them both to sleep which they both stated were their own 'Rooms' as of such to them. Juppeta leaned against the rock making sure she had solid back support.  
**  
It's not like.. I should care about him..** I** don't even know him.. he's just another ghost.** she drifted off into sleep loosing the thoughts in her mind. Not long after she felt a cold chill in the room, then felt a cold hand around her shoulder. "Hey, it seems your alright. Ehehe, good to see you didn't get caught or anything. " spoke the unknown  
voice.  
She jerked herself away from the cold hands resting on her shoulder "W-who the hell are you..!? " she stammered pulling herself away from the blurry visions grip. The voice laughed "And you, still have such a colorful vocabulary. " he revealed himself to her. **No way.. it was.. him! Haunter! How did he know where I would be? Was I predictable to him? How could he predict me? He barley knows me. **Haunter smiled "Nice, to see you again. You know. You did never tell me why you were escaping in the first place. " Juppeta tried to hide her own smile and keep up the 'tough' act. "It's none of your damn business.. more importantly why did you.. come here? " Haunter laughed "Colorful vocabulary indeed. what can I say? I was worried, I had to make sure if you made it to wherever your headed. I'll be on my way, if you insist. I don't want to intrude. " **It was true.. he wasn't like any other ghost I'd ever seen or talked to. he was so.. caring? Since, when were ghosts suppose to give a damn about each other if they weren't related.. **he broke her train of thought with he near vanishing act. "Wait!.. Whatever, I'll tell you why I took my leave of that hell hole. " he smiled and had a cherish cat grin upon his face "There's that colorful language of yours again. Go on though, I'm listening. "

She ignored his common jokes and replied " It's what Mismagius told me that really got me.. she said something about me being set up with a Gengar! I mean what the hell? Isn't it my decision what I want? and more importantly, they were going to force my brother to be apart of this shit? " Haunter's eyes widened "I see.. you don't like anyone in particular then? Is that why you ran away? And to protect your brother for the same? " Juppeta nodded "That's right.. I.." Haunter interrupted "Or are you just worried that no one will like you? " Juppeta gasped "That's not it at all! You've seen how messed up those ghosts are. They're awful. Now forcing their traditions onto us? " Haunter blinked not completely understanding until he caught sight of the blush forming on her cheeks. "Juppeta.. so your saying you wanted to find someone on your own? " Juppeta smirked "That's damn right! H-hey wait no! I-I mean..! " Haunter chuckled "I get exactly what you mean. And might I say, your not doing a very good job of hiding your feelings. Your cheeks are quite a dead give away. " he smiled at her. Juppeta shook her head "I'm not blushing..! It's nothing at all.. and..! " she was silenced, by him crashing his lips into hers.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment. **W-what!? He's.. kissing me. I don't understand, does he.. feel the same way? Is that why he came out here? **Haunter pulled himself away then laughed "Ahaha.. sorry, I hope you don't think of me as one of those 'messed up ghosts' you spoke of. " she shook her head "Your not as messed up as them, your not shit like them. They're dirt, even. " she smirked happy with her use of words.

Haunter shook his head "There's your lovely selection of words again. I assume that was a compliment. I won't do anything, further. I'll take my leave now. " she gripped onto his cold hands "Why are you always leaving..? And, I-I want you too. " she turned her head looking away quite flushed at what she just had said. Haunter seemed quite shocked and felt himself blush as well "I'll.. stay then.. because you want me too. " Haunter then slipped two fingers into Juppeta's zipper like mouth. Juppeta still quite flushed and dazed at what she was doing, sucked on his fingers.  
Haunter then jerked his fingers from her mouth once they were damp enough, they were already pretty cold to begin with. Haunter was still hesitant of his auctions. "Are you sure about this? " he said. She grumbled "Yes, I'm sure..! Just fucking, do it already! " he smiled "Honestly that language of yours.. " he positioned his fingers and jerked them forward into Juppeta's entrance. Juppeta groaned "Nghh..! God.. Haunter.. your so hesitant.. why? " Haunter shook his head "I'm, just worried that I might hurt you.. and this is all a bit embarrassing." he muttered. Juppeta sighed "Well, your not. And.. nghh!.. " she groaned as he jerked his fingers back and forth. "Is this..? No longer hesitant enough for you? " he somewhat smiled. Juppeta groaned "Y-you.. could do better.. " she said teasingly. "I'll, do just that then.. " he sped up his thrusts between finger motion. "H-harder.. " she muttered out. Haunter smiled, in all she was cute when she was embarrassed. He could understand, why any ghost would want her. Yet.. she chose him. "Nghh..! F-fuck.. Haunter. Keep your mind focused. " Haunter shook and continued pushing his fingers forward. "T-tch.. your not so bad.. still you could do better.. a-ah!.. " she said as she came. Haunter smirked "Could do better huh? " She was flushed again "S-shut up! " he kissed her passionately. "You know, I'm glad, I bumped into you that day. " she groaned "I.. can say the same. " he rested himself against her as he wrapped his hands around her shoulders. Juppeta sighed heavily of pleasure, and new found love and dozed off to sleep with her new found mate by her side.


End file.
